Ballora
Ballora es un animatrónico femenino que hace su debut en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, siendo parte de los 6 Funtime Models, los principales antagonistas del juego. Ballora cumple una función de animatrónico interactivo con los niños, quien los incentiva a bailar al son de su música. Es reconocible por su apariencia de bailarina en su forma humana, compartiendo su galería junto a las Minireenas. Su voz es interpretada por la actriz de voz estadounidense Michella Moss. Apariencia thumb|Cianotipo de Ballora.|250px A diferencia de la mayoría de los animatrónicos, tiene apariencia de humano, específicamente de una mujer. Al igual que los demás animatrónicos de Circus Baby's, Ballora tiene un cuerpo mayormente blanco, con pequeñas porciones azules en sus brazos, codos, rodillas y piernas. Ella tiene una "blusa" de color azul fuerte que cubre el área pectoral, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su abdomen. Usa un tutú de color rosa on orbes doradas y bordes blanos, y lo que parecen ser zapatillas de ballet azules. En su rostro se pueden observar mejillas rosas resaltadas, como las de Toy Chica, y tiene un pintalabios de color rosa. Sus ojos siempre permanecen cerrados, en los que parece tener delineador azul y pestañas largas. Además, tiene un "cabello" de color azul peinado en un chongo, y utiliza lo que parece ser una tiara o una diadema. Historia Antes de Sister Location [[Archivo:FNaF SL - Extra (Mapa).png|thumb|Cianotipo del mapa, con Ballora ubicada en el Ballora Gallery.|200px]] Ballora es un animatrónico diseñado por el Sr. Afton, presidente de Afton Robotics LLC, como parte de una nueva gama de animatrónicos para un proyecto de local de entretenimiento familiar en Circus Baby's Pizza World junto con otros tres animatrónicos: Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy y Circus Baby, sumado a otros dos personajes robóticos de miniatura: Bidybab y Minireena, siendo esta última quien compartiría escenario con Ballora. Ballora se encuentra equipada con varios dispositivos en su traje y endoesqueleto propio, entre las que se cuenta un sensor de activación por audio equipado en su cabeza, un aparato de disuasión y un sensor de colisión en sus piernas. Cuenta también con el secreto de su balance/estabilidad en su cintura, para poder conservar el equilibrio al avanzar. Sister Location thumb|Ballora fuera de su escenario.|200px Ballora hace su primera aparición en la primera noche, teniendo esta una actividad "normal" para un animatrónico de su tipo, pues la bailarina suele moverse frecuentemente alrededor de su cuarto. Al llegar, Eggs Benedict, bajo la tutela de HandUnit, descubre que Ballora no se encuentra en su escenario, por lo que con una descarga eléctrica controlada obliga a Ballora a regresar, poniéndose a bailar junto a sus compañeras en su ubicación correspondiente. A la noche siguiente, Ballora comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, pues se acercaba de manera poco usual al módulo de control, aunque es una descarga eléctrica la que paraliza a la bailarina. Más tarde, justo después que Egg logró detener un ataque de los Bidybabs en el Circus Control, se ve obligado a alcanzar el Breaker Room, pero para llegar allí, debe cruzar el cuarto de Ballora mientras ella se encuentra activa. Ballora escucha los pasos de Eggs, y mientras hace sonar su música, canta y baila, intenta atraparlo, sin tener éxito. Finalmente, cuando Eggs emprende el regreso, la bailarina detecta que alguien está en su cuarto, pero tras no recibir respuesta a sus preguntas, se retracta y regresa al escenario sin más. [[Archivo:Scooping_Room-Ballora_(Noche_4)-Sister_Location.gif|thumb|'Ballora' siendo desmontada en la Scooping Room.|left|200px]] En su tercera noche, Eggs al iluminar el cuarto de Ballora, este se percata que las Minireenas están sosteniendo el cuerpo desarmado de Ballora, siendo esto no más que una alucinación, más esto fue ignorado por Eggs e incluso por el propio HandUnit, quien sugiere ir hacia Parts/Service por trabajos de mantención en uno de los animatrónicos. Sin embargo, Eggs es atrapado por Funtime Foxy, y más tarde Circus Baby lo esconde en un traje de su antigua pizzería ubicada en el Scooping Room. Tras despertar, ya en su cuarta noche, Eggs queda inmovilizado dentro del traje mientras Baby habla con él. En esto, unos técnicos envían a este cuarto a Ballora debido a "malfuncionamiento". La bailarina entonces es conducida ha un rincón del cuarto para ser desmantelada por el Scooper. Finalmente, durante su quinto día, Eggs al llegar al Scooping Room después de haber enviado a Circus Baby a dicho lugar, y tras evitar los ataques de Ennard, descubre los trajes de los animatrónicos desarmados e inactivos, entre ellos, el de Ballora. A partir de este punto se desconoce el destino de la bailarina y del resto de los animatrónicos. thumb|Ballora, junto a [[Funtime Foxy y Funtime Freddy desarmados en el Scooping Room.|center|400px]] Comportamiento Noche 2 thumb|Jumpscare de Ballora|right|250px El único momento en que Ballora interactúa directamente con el jugador es durante la segunda noche, tras la evasión de los ataques de los Bidybabs en el Circus Control. En este punto, el jugador debe atravesar de extremo a extremo la habitación sin llamar la atención de Ballora tan drásticamente como para provocar un ataque. Al entrar, HandUnit aconseja al jugador que se mueva lo más rápido posible, siendo esto un completo error, pues es precisamente esto lo que provoca el ataque de Ballora, por lo que el jugador en esta ocasión debe desobedecerlo, tal como indica Baby. Ballora se encuentra bailando a lo largo del cuarto, pudiendo escuchar al jugador más no verlo. Por lo que, para saber que Ballora está cerca, el jugador debe de oír la música, pues mientras más alta sea, más cerca está Ballora. Si la música se escucha demasiado alta, se debe permanecer inmóvil hasta que se aleje, o de lo contrario, Ballora arremete contra el jugador. Noche personalizada thumb|Jumpscare de Ballora en la Custom Night|left|250px Ballora vuelve a aparecer como antagonista en la Noche Personalizada del juego (Versión 1.1). En ella, se desplaza por la Private Room al igual que Ennard, precisamente por el Pasillo Oeste y Este. Cuando su música se escuche más fuerte de uno de los dos lados (es decir, izquierda o derecha), el jugador debe cerrar la puerta correspondiente inmediatamente para evitar que entre a la oficina. En caso de que Ballora logre entrar a la oficina, realiza su Jumpscare, provocando el fin de la noche. Modos de juego Audio Canto= ¿Por que te ocultas dentro de tus paredes cuando hay música en mi pasillo? Todo lo que veo es una sala vacía No más alegría, vacía también está. Es tan bueno cantar todo el día bailar, girar, volar lejos."Why do you hide inside your walls when there's music in my halls? All I see is an empty room, no more joy, an empty too. It's so good to sing all day, to dance, to spin, to fly away" Archivo:Ballora2.ogg Todo lo que hago es bailar sola Pero ahora escucho tu carne y hueso Recorro estos pasillos sola todo el día pero ahora estás aquí, amigo y presa.''All I do is dance alone, But now I hear your flesh and bone. I roam these halls alone all day, But now you're here, friend and prey.Este canto solamente es escuchado en la Noche Personalizada. Archivo:Songv4.ogg |-| Voz= "¿Hay alguien ahí?" ("Is someone there?") Archivo:Whisper1b.ogg "Puedo escuchar a alguien arrastrándose por mi cuarto." ("I can hear someone creeping through my room") Archivo:Whisper2b.ogg "Tal vez no..." ("Perhaps not") Archivo:Whisper3b.ogg "Invítame a un baile para otro día, tal vez..." ("Save me a dance for another day, perhaps...") Archivo:Save_me_a_dance.oggEste diálogo solo puede escucharse en la Noche Personalizada |-| Otros= Crumbling Dreams, la música que hace sonar Ballora durante la Noche 2 y la Noche Personalizada Archivo:Crumbling Dreams v3.ogg Sonido del Jumpscare de Ballora al atacar al jugador. Dicho sonido es compartido con Bon-Bon. Archivo:Scream op5-8.ogg Versiones previas thumb|Archivo descartado del juego, con Ballora en el [[Primary Control Module.|200px]] No se conocen muchos archivos o screens que evidencien alguna versión temprana de Ballora. Sin embargo, en los archivos del juego se puede encontrar una imagen que no se llegó a usar en la entrega final, en la que aparecía la bailarina en la ventana del Primary Control Module, con las placas faciales abiertas manteniendo los párpados cerrados, aparentemente ejerciendo presión sobre el vidrio (ver imagen). A esto se le suma una línea de diálogo que había grabado Michella Moss al hacer el canto de Ballora, en la que la bailarina añade a sus líneas "¿Es hora del show?" ("Is it time for the show?" en inglés), pero que finalmente terminó siendo excluido del juego por razones desconocidas. (Ver archivo de audio). ''Canto de Ballora, en una versión temprana sin edición alguna. Archivo:Ballora_voice_(early_version).ogg Curiosidades thumb|Icono de Ballora en la [[Noche Personalizada|200px]] *Durante la 3ra Noche en el Primary Control Module se puede observar que, al iluminar la Ballora Gallery, ella se encuentra desarmada, sus partes siendo sujetadas por las Minireenas, siendo esto ignorado totalmente por HandUnit. Sin embargo, en la noche siguiente Ballora está en excelente estado, para luego ser desmantelada en el Scooping Room. *Es uno de los pocos animatrónicos basados en un humano normal, siendo los otros dos Balloon Boy y Circus Baby. * Suele mantener los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, abriéndolos solo durante su jumpscare. * Ballora junto con Funtime Foxy y Circus Baby, son los únicos animatrónicos femeninos que no son variantes de Chica. * En el elevador, se puede apreciar un póster de Ballora que dicen "Dance!" (¡Baila!). ** Este póster parece estar basado en los pósters vistos en Five Nights at Freddy's y Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Es el primer animatrónico que incentiva al público a bailar. **Los demás incentivaban a cantar (Freddy Fazbear), rockear (Bonnie), comer (Chica) y jugar (Foxy). *Durante el tráiler, se puede ver a Ballora moviendo las cejas. Esto la convierte, junto a Funtime Foxy, los únicos animatrónicos de la serie en tener esta capacidad. *La melodía de Ballora que canta Michella Moss, es la misma que se escucha en la 2da Noche. *Cuando Michella Moss publicó la voz sin editar de Ballora, lo hizo bajo el nombre de "Horror game doll" (Muñeca de juego de terror). *En una entrevista a Michella Moss, específicamente en la conferencia del SacAnime's, cuando le preguntaron acerca de su diálogo favorito de Ballora, esta respondió que su diálogo favorito no ha sido lanzado "aún", y que dicho diálogo es "demasiado aterrador".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVKVm-sODWw 200px|right *Scott Cawthon mencionó que la forma en la que se mueve Ballora por el establecimiento (en el caso de que ella no estuviera bailando) sería parecido a como lo haría una araña. *Cuando la I.A de Ballora es activada en la Noche Personalizada, las cámaras 01 y 02 dejarán de funcionar. **Esto se hizo para agregar más dificultad, ya que el jugador va a tener que estar concentrado en el sonido la mayor parte del tiempo. **Que las cámaras se apaguen durante la Noche Personalizada es un hecho que sucedió anteriormente en el segundo juego, donde las cámaras de Parts/Service y Show Stage también se desactivaban. **Curiosamente, si con un Mod se elimina la estática de las cámaras, y más tarde se enfoca a la cámara 1 o 2, en el lugar en donde se supone que debería estar Ballora se encuentra Ennard. Probablemente esto se deba a que ambos animatrónicos atacan de la misma manera, reciclando el movimiento de Ennard para así ahorrarse crear una secuencia de movimiento para Ballora. *La única vez que se puede ver a Ballora en la Private Room es durante su jumpscare. *Es, junto con Bidybab, Minireena y Ennard los únicos animatrónicos del juego que no tienen imágenes "Making of" en los Extras. *Si se cuenta su Jumpscare en la Noche Personalizada, Ballora se convierte en uno de los animatrónicos que tienen más de un Jumpscare. **Los otros son Freddy Fazbear, Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Ennard y Funtime Foxy. *Cuando Ballora realiza su Jumpscare en la Noche 2, abre los ojos junto con sus placas faciales, pero en la Noche Personalizada esto no se repite. **Lo curioso es que de ser así, Ballora no tendría idea de en donde se encuentra Eggs en el Private Room, pues este no estaría haciendo mayor ruido que el de las puertas y el monitor, por lo que Ballora se vería imposibilitada de usar su sensor de activación por audio. *Al agotarse la energía del jugador, Ballora será quien termine la noche, muy similar a Freddy Fazbear en el primer juego. **También, Ballora ataca al jugador sin antes hacer sonar su música, cosa que la asocia nuevamente con Freddy y con Puppet, quienes también hacen sonar música antes de atacar. *Ballora, junto con Circus Baby, son los únicos animatrónicos de la serie que comparten el escenario con otros animatrónicos en miniatura en cantidad, siendo en el caso de Ballora las Minireenas. *Ballora es el segundo personaje animatrónico de la saga que canta. El primero es Foxy. **La diferencia, es que Foxy tararea, mientras que Ballora canta una letra. *A diferencia de lo visto en el Trailer, Ballora jamás hace los pasos de Ballet en el juego. **Además, su tutu nunca se le ve girando. Galería Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Menú principal Archivos del juego Miscelánea Videos thumb|center|335 px|Ballora siendo desarmada por el Scooper, sin la máscara para mayor claridad. thumb|center|335 px|Noche "Angre Ballet" sin estática de cámara. Nótese que en el lugar en donde se supone que debe estar Ballora, se encuentra Ennard. Referencias en:Ballora Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Funtime Models